<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Немного о музыке by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405816">Немного о музыке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta'>Lisaveta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020'>WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Паша начинает знакомить команду с великой русской эстрадой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Немного о музыке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Павел впервые начал нудеть под нос этот прилипчивый мотивчик, никто на это даже внимания не обратил. Ну мало ли что там может напевать этот милый русский мальчик. У каждого свои музыкальные предпочтения.</p><p>Первым заинтересовалась любопытная и жадная до всего нового и музыки Джейла. И с присущей ей прямотой поинтересовалась: что же там поет Па'ша. Тот сначала смутился, но потом засветился так, что к нему можно было подключать весь Йорктаун. И рассказал, что это песня великого исполнителя Терры, иконы стиля и толерантности своего времени. Заодно показал раритетное видео из семейных архивов с Валерой Леонтьевым. Впечатлительная девушка быстро прониклась и тоже начала мурлыкать под нос что-то про Августина.</p><p>Жаль, что ирония была ей совершенно чужда.</p><p>Но именно из-за интереса к новым увлечениям их инопланетной знакомой к мурлыканью Паши начал прислушиваться Скотти. Не то чтобы он понимал русский, но всегда ведь можно спросить, так?</p><p>Паша с удовольствием заново рассказал историю о великом артисте. Показал видео. И… перевел текст песни!</p><p>После чего громко смеющийся Скотти нашел Кинсера и поделился услышанным. Малыш, конечно петь не очень-то стремился, но скрежетать мотивчик — вполне. Очень скоро «песенку про космо-моряков» тянула вся инженерная команда верфей Йорктауна, на которых строилась новая Крошка.</p><p>Капитан, разумеется, оживления в рядах коллектива пропустить не мог. Так что Паша был зажат в угол и снова прогнал знакомую схему. Правда, с переводом вышла заминочка: все же Чехов опасался, как Джим Кирк воспримет шутку.</p><p>Джим пришел в восторг! Он-то, в отличие от своего ворчливого друга, слепым не был, и если таскал за собой Боунса куда-то, то это больше напоминало мордобой, чем свидание. И уж точно не уверял в своем «уважении». Так что количество неловких ситуаций в компании старших офицеров увеличилось.</p><p>— И врагами присели они на скамейку, — напевал Скотти, когда доктор Маккой снова ругался со Споком, махая своими руками, можно сказать, у него перед лицом.</p><p>— И солдат посмотрел на матроса как близкий, — подхватывал втянутый в этот беспредел Сулу, когда доктор и старпом вместе отчитывали Джима Кирка за очередную авантюру.</p><p>— И друг другу сквозь дым посылали улыбки. И кричали они, понимая друг друга, — нестройным хором запевали краснорубашечники в редкие минуты спокойствия и единения на новеньком мостике «Энтерпрайз».</p><p>Единственными, кто не понимал общего ажиотажа вокруг какого-то ретро певца с кудрявой шевелюрой, были сами доктор Маккой и Спок. И если первый лишь пожимал плечами: пока музыкальные увлечения не мешают здоровью экипажа, это не его дело, кто и что там поет. То вулканец чувствовал, что неспроста каждый раз, когда он долгим взглядом провожает широкие плечи уходящего с мостика доктора, капитан Кирк начинает подвывать:</p><p>— Каждый хочет любить: и солдат, и моряк. Каждый хочет иметь и невесту, и друга.</p><p>Конечно, все опасались реакции мисс Ухуры на такие музыкальные (и не только) увлечения, не зря она так гордилась своими слуховыми способностями… Но когда Паша как-то услышал со стороны связистки на чисто русском лиричное: — «Ты просил найти выход, а выход только такой. У меня появился другой», то начал уважать ее вдвое сильнее.</p><p>А потому пошел со своим открытие прямо к капитану. Уж он-то точно оценит если не репертуар, то клипы великой украинской женской группы «ВиаГра»!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>